Vandals
Germanic (2-406) Arian (407-542) |culture = Vandal (Germanic)|tech_group = Barbarian (2-535) Western (536-542) |rank = Kingdom|government = Barbarian Tribe (2-479) Feudal Monarchy (480-542) |tag = VAN|image = Vandals.png|imagewidth = 128|imagecaption = The Flag of The Vandals}}The Vandals were a Germanic, Barbarian tribe located at the Bohemian region. The Vandals are playable from 2-542, and during those times, the Vandals may vary greatly in location. They were annexed by Byzantium in 543 in North Africa. Historically, the Vandals contributed to the fall of the Western Roman Empire by taking their territories in North Africa from them. In 2, the Vandals border Lombardy and Hermunduri to their west, Marcomanni to their south, Burgundy and the Goths to their east, and Rugii and Pomerania to their north. See also: Goths, Rugii, Lombardy, Hermunduri, Marcomanni, Quadi, Gepids, Burgundy Strategy From 2 to 495, if the Roman Empire, Western Roman Empire, Byzantine Empire, or Gallia is collapsing, any barbarian tribe can auto-annex some occupied provinces given if you are at war with them. This is limited, you can only annex up to 4 times your country's base tax, invade wisely. Decisions Form Germany Requirements: * Primary culture is in the Germanic Culture Group except: **Dutch, Flemish, Anglo-Saxon, and Austrian * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** England ** European Union * Germany does not exist * Administrative Technology at Least 15 * Is Not a Subject Nation * Is Not a Nomad Nation * Is Not the Holy Roman Emperor * At Peace * Owns Core Province: Mecklenburg, Brandenburg, Altmark, Lüneburg, Brunswick, Anhalt, Saxony, Leipzig, Thüringen, Nürnberg and Alsace or Ostpreussen Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Germany * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain a permanent claim on the German Region * Set government rank to Empire * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Reform Government Requirements: * At peace * Administrative Power of at least 100 * One of the following must be true: ** is in the Christian ** is in the Muslim group ** is Jewish ** is Zoroastrian Upon Enactment: * Lose 100 Administrative Power * Lose 1 Stability * Type of Government Changed to Feudal Monarchy Tech Reform Requirements: * At peace * Administrative Technology of at least 19 * Administrative Power of at least 100 * Do not have: Barbarian Tribe, Tribal Despotism, Tribal Democracy, Tribal Federation Upon Enactment: * Lose 100 Administrative Power * Tech Group is changed to "Western" * Unit Types change to "Western" Strategy Vandalic Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +2 Tolerance of the True Faith # −25% Core Creation Cost Ideas: # Great Migration: +1 Leader Land Maneuver # Vandalic Navy: +10% Light Ship Combat Ability, +10% Naval Forcelimit Modifier # Devout Arian Leadership: +2% Missionary Strength # Heirs of Carthage: +1 Yearly Legitimacy # Germanic Alliances: +1 Diplomatic Relations # African Breadbasket: +20% Global Trade Power # Plunderers of Rome: +20% National Tax Modifer Ambitions: # +10% Morale of Armies Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Germanic countries Category:Western countries Category:Germanic (Religion) Category:Barbarian Tribes Category:Tribes Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Arian countries Category:African countries Category:Roman-Parthian War Category:Kingdom (Rank)